Five Days Two Weeks Tops
by holeygeorge
Summary: HG/GW...What happens when Hermiones feelings for George are revealed through a potion the twins invented? Well if the potion works the way that its supposed to it should only last five days...ok two weeks tops. Story gets better as you read on!
1. Chapter 1

It was an extremely hot September day and Hermione Granger was, as normally expected, in the library catching up on some new r

It was an extremely hot September day and Hermione Granger was, as normally expected, in the library catching up on some new reading. It was the first Friday is the new school year and as the Golden Trio had anticipated there was A LOT of school work to be done. But Hermione being herself had finished all of her work by the afternoon leaving her to enjoy a leisurely weekend full of reading in the library and maybe by the lake, if she didn't die of heat stroke first. She peeled off yet another piece of clothing having already removed her cloak and tie. She laid her vest against the back of her chair then stood up to place a book that she had finished reading onto the shelf.

While walking out of the long aisle of books she spotted Fred reading over a book at a table with a goblet that was full of what seemed to be pumpkin juice.

"What are you up to?" Hermione asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes

"Dear Hermione why must I always be up to something? Can't I just be catching up on my studies? We busy seventh years have our NEWTs coming up you know" Fred said in an almost convincing tone. _Almost._

She would have believed it but she noticed him quickly hide a piece a parchment under the table while she was walking towards him. She mulled over what to do. Hermione decided it was best left alone. If she was oblivious to it she wouldn't have to turn him in if he was breaking the rules (which he most likely was).

"Sure. So how are your studies going?", she asked changing the subject. The goblet, however, had other ideas. She saw a single bead of perspiration trickle down the side of the drink. She nodded not listening to Fred explain about how well he was getting along in his classes. She was so enticed by the refreshment that even when she tore her gaze away it called her back the next second. She missed the mischievous looked that crossed Fred's face when he quickly realized what was distracting her.

"Hermione if you want to drink it go ahead. It's not poisoned" George said with an amused tone as if he was talking to a child who stared longingly at a tray of sweets but for some reason didn't ask. And maybe it was the heat that made her reckless and her thirst so desperate it needed to be quenched right that moment. Maybe she was too preoccupied with the sight of the drink that she wasn't thinking straight. Or maybe she just trusted Fred a little too much. Whatever the reason was she grabbed the goblet and took a large gulp. Her earlier guess was correct, it was pumpkin juice and it was absolutely delicious. She placed the goblet down on the table, closing her eyes feeling refreshed and cooled.

"Hey Fred, did you do it?" George said walking toward them. He noticed Hermione and said cheerfully, "Hermione! How've you been?" Hermione looked at George for a moment before blushing and turning away.

She mumbled a quick reply before looking at her shoes finding them interesting. George raised an eyebrow at Fred, who looked as if he was torn between laughing out loud and regretting something he had just done. George looked at the empty goblet then it hit him. "Oh no, Ron, Ginny and Harry are gonna kill us!" he screamed in his head

Hermione looked up from her shoes, walked up to George. She bit her lip, contemplating something. She looked George in the eye then abruptly threw her arms around him and kissed him. It took George a second to realize what happened. Then he reacted and probably did the worst thing you could in this kind of situation. He kissed her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the grammatical mistakes on the previous chapter

_**Sorry about the grammatical mistakes on the previous chapter. It was late and I was really tired. The idea had come to me while reading a Hermione/Draco fic and I was planning on writing a Hermione/Draco story but it turned out this way. I'm sorry if I don't update regularly I am going to start school in a little while and I have lots to do. Thanks so much for your kind reviews and thanks for adding me to your story alert lists it really means a lot! **_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

George didn't really know what he was doing. He had been flabbergasted when Hermione had kissed him, and the feel of her lips on his felt so right and wonderful. However, when he really realized what was going on and that this was Hermione for God's sake he pulled away. Quite reluctantly though because she _was_ a good kisser. He ran a hand through his hair unsure of what to do or say. It wasn't everyday that you kissed your little brothers best friend! So he turned to Fred hoping to find some help, but all he saw was his twin with his jaw on the floor. So he turned toward Hermione hoping to fix whatever damage the kiss may have caused. But instead of seeing a disaster George saw, in his opinion, the most angelic sight he had ever seen in his entire life. Her lips were more pink than usual and looked raw from the kiss, her chest was heaving from being out of breath, her hair was even more untamed than before from him running his fingers through it, and her face was flushed. He would kiss her countless times just to see that beautiful sight again and again. But he put that topic the back of his mind for now, he had to fix this and quick. He knew that she wasn't in the right state of mind because of the potion. Well she was but it was complicated to think of at the moment…

The kiss had given Hermione more confidence than she had ever had in her entire life. It was a dream come true. She had liked George for a while but had never had the guts to do or say anything. She had always doubted that he might even like her back. He was two years older and with his devilishly handsome looks he could choose any girl. Why would he choose a bushy haired book worm that never broke the rules? When he had kissed her back it made her the happiest person on earth. She never knew that a kiss could do that to you. That a kiss could make you feel this warm and fuzzy inside…make you feel this loved. His reaction to the kiss proved that they had a chance. And Hermione felt as if she could do anything right now. As if she had drunken a whole gallon of Felix Felicis. Then she remembered she had double potions in five minutes. It snapped her back to reality but could not wipe the smile off her face.

"Um..." George said unsure of what Hermione's reaction would be.

"I have potions next. I'll see you at dinner?" Hermione said with a smile.

"Sure" George said yet again flabbergasted by the way Hermione was acting so normally.

"See you later then" she said with a small giggle and then stood on tip toes to give him a peck on the cheek. She practically skipped to the table she had sat at earlier and picked up her belongings. She ran out of the library to make it to potions on time.

George touched the spot on his cheek where Hermione had kissed him. He turned to Fred and they stared at each other before Fred shouted "Bloody hell!" Madam Pince shot them a glare but was too exhausted from the heat to walk over to there and yell at them.

"Come on we have got to do something" Fred said and grabbed Georges arm and dragged him out of the library.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione ran down the hall and skidded to a halt in front of the entrance to potions. She was three minutes late but the smile was still on her face and she knew nothing could bring her spirits down. She paused a moment to compose herself before entering the "lions den". She knew Snape would surely take pleasure in taking points away from Gryffindor and she had to make sure she at least _looked_ solemn. The sake of Snape's ego and reputation, not that he had much of one. She put her hand on the door knob and turned it. Quickly scanning the room she spotted Ron and Harry. Hermione walked over to their table and took out her supplies. Snape had just finished telling the class about the potion they were brewing that day. He focused his attention to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, how nice of you to join us", Snape said with a smile that looked far from pleasant. He continued, "I thought that with vast number of books you get your hands on you would have learned how to tell time. Ten points from Gryffindor for lateness". All the Gryffindors groaned at the loss of points when they had only been in school for a week. Hermione however was still reveling in the feel of George's lips upon hers.

Snape didn't notice the smile that was plastered to his latest victim's face due to the fact that he was congratulating himself. He turned and walked toward his desk, his robes dramatically billowing behind. So while Snape looked over his monthly subscription of Play Witch Hermione worked on her potion. Thinking of George she added the ingredients. For the first time in the history of her time there at Hogwarts Potions class was actually quite fun.

-0-0-0-0—0—0-0-0—0-0-0—0-0-0-0-

"So George, you know the plan right?" Fred asked slightly nervous. He and George were currently sitting at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

"Yes I know! We've been over it forty times. She's gonna kill us when she realizes she was under the influence of a potion!" George said while grimacing, "Then Harry and the rest are gonna beat whatever is left of us after Hermione's finished!" he continued with a greenish tinge on his face.

"Stop being such a wimp. I mean if I were you I would be more distracted by the fact that Hermione likes me! You are aware that the potion is not like other love potions. They only enhance the victim's confidence and recklessness which means she's had a crush on you before taking the potion!" Fred finished with wide eyes.

"Yes I KNOW, but it's not _that_ horrible. I mean she's quite attractive and she's really smart. She has grown up a lot if you know what I mean" George waggled his eyebrows trying to distract Fred with a joke from the fact that he had defended her by saying she was attractive. But Fred was too wise to fall for that trick and had opened his mouth to bug him about it, but George loudly interrupted with "Hey Hermione over here!"

George waved at Hermione who was walking into the Great Hall. She smiled at him to signal that she had spotted him and she made her way over to their spot at the Gryffindor table.

"So how was potions, Hermione" George asked once Hermione had settled herself in a seat next to him.

"Oh you know, Snape had something witty to say as always since I was late," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Sorry for making you late" he said blushing at the thought of the reason she was late. He didn't know what made him so nervous around Hermione but it was getting quite annoying to blush at every other thing she said.

"Oh it was worth it" Hermione said with a smirk on her face. Fred who had chosen that moment to drink from his goblet choked on the drink a little which caused him to go into a coughing fit.

"Fred, are you ok?" she asked slightly worried while Lee patted Fred on the back.

"Sadly" George said dramatically with a shake of his head.

"Oh George" Hermione said exasperated but with a smile and she slapped him playfully on the arm. She reached for a bowl of lasagna not noticing Fred mouth to George "NOW, NOW".

George decided that if he was going to do this he would do it like a real Weasley man. So he stood up and said "Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione answered confused.

George grabbed her hand between both of his and asked her with the most serious face he could muster and asker her, "Would you, Miss Hermione Granger, the most brilliant and wonderful women in all of Hogwarts do this humble man the honor of accompanying him on the next hogsmeade weekend?"

Hermione giggled and blushed for now almost the entire school was watching the spectacle. "Yes, but only on one condition Mr. Weasley" Hermione said now with a sober face.

"Anything" George answered putting a hand on his heart looking as if an angel had just spoken to him.

"I will accept if this outing is to be considered a date" Hermione said a smile slowly creeping onto her face. George was quite good at being dramatic.

"Why that will only make things better Miss Granger. Shall I meet you in the Great Hall at 9 A.M this Saturday then?" he asked cordially.

"You shall" she answered nodding you head gracefully like a queen. The she burst out laughing and hugged George.

"Oh you must have been a handful with Mrs. Weasley when you were younger." Hermione said grinning.

"Still am" George said with a grin just as wide as hers.

Then the jovial atmosphere was cut short with "What the bloody hell was that all about!" Ron stood there his face red. Harry and Ginny stood next to him, Harry with his mouth slightly open and Ginny beaming.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hope you liked it! And I am sure if most of you got the Play witch thing…lol um I'll update a soon as I can please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I am REALLY sorry for taking so long to update

I am REALLY sorry for taking so long to update. I had finished half of the chapter and then I went on a four day vacation to San Felipe, Mexico for four days. And since we were going to drive there, which was a six hour one, we spent the week preparing. I just started high school too! Oh God I was sooooo nervous but it was nice and the seniors aren't mean…yet. lol I love to hear how I'm doing because my cousins read it and I think they're just being nice when they say its good. I welcome constructive criticism like Hagrid does to dragons and such! so here goes the story I hope you like it. Please review!

"What the bloody hell was that all about!" Ron stood there his face red. Harry and Ginny stood next to him, Harry with his mouth slightly open and Ginny beaming.

"Well you see Ronniekins, when a boy and a girl have feelings for each other they go on a date. For that to happen one of them has to ask the other to accompany them. In this case George asked Hermione on a date. Get it?" Fred asked slowly as if explaining to a four year old. Lee Jordan was sniggering in the background along with several other seventh year students.

"I know what George just did! What I mean was _why_! It's not like you fancy her! You two better not be pranking 'Mione!" Ron bellowed now looking so red that if he got any angrier he would turn purple.

Hermione stood up to face Ron and shot back "First off what kind of nickname is Mione? Are you too lazy to say my full name? Or is your brain as small as your emotional capacity? Second Ronald, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! And why would it be so surprising that George could fancy me? Why does it have to be a prank?"

"I didn't mean it that way! I just…i don't want to see you get hurt" Ron lowered his voice to say the last part, still red but for a different reason.

Hermione sighed and relaxed her shoulders, no longer in battle stance. She knew Ron did this because he cared but it was still annoying. "I'm a big girl, Ron. I already have two parents, I don't need a third".

"Alright fine! But if you get hurt don't come crying to me" Ron answered.

"Yes, Ron, I'll make sure to steer clear of you while I wallow in self-pity and cry my eyes out. Now, are you finished making a scene?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Only if you are" Ron said sardonically.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to spooning food onto her plate. Ron, Harry and Ginny went to find seats at the other end of the table since everyone had scooted nearer to Hermione and the Twins to get a better view of the drama. Hermione knew for sure that everyone would know the entire fiasco by the next day.

George re-took his seat next to Hermione. While cutting out a good chunk of steak and kidney pie he thought about what Hermione had said. She had basically defended him when she had told Ron off for saying the only reason he had asked her to Hogsmeade was because it was a prank. She believed that he had asked her on a date because he had feelings for her. And now George felt utterly horrible. But he was going to make it up to her. He was going to be the best date ever. And it's not like he didn't feel anything for her. He cared for her. He'd known her for five years. Of course, he only just knew her as that nerdy girl Ron hung out with for two years. But he cared and he would protect her from anything. This thought brought him back the moment when Hermione had kissed him, the way that her lips felt against his. How her hands had found their way into his hair and around his neck. _This_ thought made him want to grab her right then and there and kiss her until they were both breathless and she had that flustered look she had gotten the last time. George knew that he couldn't have felt all that in one kiss and not have feeling for her. Knowing this didn't make him feel as uncomfortable as he thought he would have felt. Hermione was pretty, smart, funny, feisty and strong. She had grown into a very attractive young woman and George couldn't be blamed if he fell for her charms. He was going to use this opportunity to see if maybe there could be more than friendship between himself and Hermione.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry that this ch so short. I got extreme writers block and its late. I promise to update within the next two weekends. please review. **and if you guys got any suggestions for crazy tomfoolery these two get into just tell me and I'll consider it!**


	4. Rare Event

"George

Oky-dokie, no more writers block YAY!! It was kinda weird how it happened. I was on the computer and I didn't have homework and was 'what the heck just try it' and this came out! I really hope you like it. And remember ANY SUGGESTIONS are welcome! I know that when I read fanfics i feel like telling the writer SO any things that I want to see the characters do. And have you ever listened to those wizard rock bands? Welll….i've fallen in love! I'm such a dork..lol. the whomping willows grew on me and OH GOD the ministry of magic with accio love? I LOVE IT!! So enough of my nonsense here it is!!**OH AND VERY IMPORTANT THERE'S NO UMBRIDGE IN MY STORY.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter characters…sigh….

oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"George? Are you ok?" Hermione said looking concerned.

George looked up at her question and answered, "Yeah, just thinking".

At the end of his answer Hermione quickly grabbed her book bag and rummaged through it as if she was looking for something.

"Uh, Hermione?" he asked baffled.

"Yeah?" she said not stopping her search.

"What are you doing?" George asked still confused and fearing for her sanity which seemed to have gone off duty for the moment.

"Looking for a quill and a piece of parchment so I can alert the Daily Prophet about this rare event", she said as if she had just commented on the new password for their house.

George, still confused, opened his mouth to ask what the bloody hell she was talking about before she cut him off with, "I mean this _must_ be a rare event. I don't think I've _ever _heard about you thinking before".

He didn't how she succeeded in keeping up this act for so long, but the moment she looked up and saw the look on his face and burst out laughing so loud the entire Gryffindor table turned to see who was the first to crack under the pressure of OWLS George knew that he and Hermione should _definitely_ try to be more than friends.

"Oh, hardy-har-har. You have me in stitches", he said sarcastically and turned back to his food with pout on his handsome face.

"Oh you should have seen your face", she said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes, "That was GOOD" she finished off with a chuckle, then noticed the sulky look George had.

"George you have to admit that that was excellent" she said with a grin. He looked just too cute with that look on his face. He looked like a little boy who had just found out the trip to the park was cancelled because of the rain. She felt an urge to kiss him on his cheek. And for a reason unknown to her she did just that. She leaned in and was about to give him a peck on the cheek when he turned around to see what she was doing. The innocent kiss on the cheek became a long, sweet kiss. the kind that wipes your brain of all thought and makes your insides all fuzzy. He was the one to turn an innocent kiss into something much more passionate. Much more..._wonderful_.

George felt her lips on his and he thought back to the moment in the library and he seized his chance. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer while placing his other hand in her hair, reveling in its softness. He felt her hands rest on his chest and felt her make noise in the back of her throat. Then he heard a noise that was not a moan but what sounded like a cough, which seemed to continue to grow louder and much worse. He felt Hermione pull away and groaned. George looked over to see who was having the coughing fit to find Fred stop mid-cough and give George a disgusted look.

Hermione saw Fred looking as if he was going to vomit any second and almost laughed, but she blushed a deep scarlet when she realized half the table was looking at them with their jaws on the floor. She could understand why everyone was so shocked to see Miss Prefect having a heated snogging session with the schools most notorious troublemaker. Hermione was surprised that she actually kissed him! She had wanted to kiss him numerous times before but never acted so impulsive. What was wrong with her?! She was drawn out of her thoughts when she heard her name.

"So Hermione, how your…er…classes going?" George said, still slightly out of breath from their recent and quite public activity.

Hermione, who was glad for the chance to make the situation plenty less awkward, answered, "They're really good. I got the hang of transfiguring a pinecone into……"

McGonagall could not believe what she was witnessing! George Weasley and Hermione Granger were…well they were _showing _their affection for each other. She was filled with dread at the thought that Mr.Weasley would be a horrible influence on Ms. Granger. Once she was over the shock she stood up to reprimand the two for making such a public display of their…feelings for each other. She thought a detention was a good punishment.

Hermione's eyes widened in fear, "Oh no", she groaned.

"What?" George said and turned to look at the spot where Hermione was looking, "Oh no" he said not unlike Hermione's previous statement.

McGonagall saw the looks on their faces and was quite proud that she "still had it". But now wasn't the time, she would celebrate later with a nice glass of firewhiskey. She almost laughed at the thought but quickly pulled her face into the famous stern look that could make even the toughest Slytherin run.

She stood at the Gryffindor table and glared at the two students for a couple of seconds before beginning her lecture.

Oh IM SO SORRY…I know its short im beginning to think that I can only write so much before my mind goes blank…Please don't kill me!! so besides you who are plotting my murder remember I LIKE SUGGESTIONS Hermione's gonna be under the influence of the potion for five days…maybe two weeks tops! thanks to Anna-xx-Banana for the suggestion! I liked it! REMEMBER REVIEW


	5. Sexual Escapades

Hermione's heart was pounding, "Oh no, oh no, oh no,no,no,no

Hermione's heart was pounding, "Oh no, oh no, oh no,no,no,no! I am a prefect! How could have given into my emotions so easily?! Sweet Merlin I'm gonna get detention!" Her eyes were wide and she nervously twiddled her thumbs as she waited for McGonagall to start her lecture.

"Bloody hell, that kiss was great!" George thought as he watched their head of house give himself and Hermione a stern look. He desperately fought off the grin that threatened to break onto is face.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley please come to my office when dinner is finished. I would like to have a word with the two of you," she said tersely.

"Yes, Professor" Hermione and George chimed together. George had the decency to look apologetic.

Once McGonagall was out of earshot Hermione sighed, "Merlin," before turning to George and continuing, "George, we have to be careful next time."

George's eyes widened considerably and he cleared his throat before saying in a squeaky voice, "Next time?"

Hermione blushed pink, "Well…I uh mean that if we ever…decide to er do _that_ again we should…erm not do it in public. Don't you agree?" she managed to sputter out, becoming pinker with each word.

"Yeah, I FULLY agree" George said a bit too loud in his opinion. He was red and his hands were quite sweaty. He wasn't sure why, he had never acted this around any other girls. Why around Hermione?

Hermione suppressed a giggle. She had never seen George so nervous and it was cute. She could see him turning red and twiddling his thumbs. His eyes darted from her eyes to his hands to the floor and back to her eyes. The moment that he had said he agreed that he wanted to kiss her again her entire body filled with warmth. She felt a little light-headed and she couldn't stop smiling. This is what she had read about in sappy Muggle romance novels and seen in movies filled to the brim with clichés and cheesy pick-up lines. She never thought this must be a dream. Pigs _must_ be flying…

"I still can't believe that McGonagall saw that" Hermione said scrunching up her face.

"I don't know…there's been worse for me. Like this one time Fred caught me asleep on the couch in the Common Room and he levitated me all the way to McGonagall's office. I woke up to the sound of screaming and found myself stark naked with McGonagall standing in the doorway and screaming her head off. She's couldn't look at me for weeks. I think to this day she can't look at me the same way. Though I think she liked what she saw." he finished with a wink and Hermione snorted. Fred had only heard the end of the story but started chuckling.

He said, "Ah, those were the days. But this bloody git got me back" he finished with a slight frown.

George started laughing a look of thoughtfulness on his face, "I remember that. Now _that _was good". Hermione couldn't possibly imagine anything worse.

"So what'd you do" she said finally, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Ok, so I smuggled in fire whiskey from Hogsmead and got Fred_ sloshed_. He couldn't even get up off the floor. It was like one in the morning and he was singing. What was it? Something about Draco and Harry sitting in a tree snogging?" he looked over at Fred with mirth.

"I was pissed! I was just thinking about how hilarious it would be1" Fred said defensively.

Hermione quirked her eyebrow at Fred but gave George a look to continue.

"Anyways, I figure that that's was the right time to pull off the plan. So I talk to him about how Snape has never had a girlfriend. I told him that maybe old Severus needed some advice in the women's department; that if anyone could help Snape it was Fred. The stupid bugger fell for it! On the way down to Snape's quarters I charmed him into a frilly dress and put some make up on him for the final touch." at this point Geroge was having trouble telling the story due to his laughing, "So he knocks on the door and Snape's in polka dot pajamas! He starts telling him how it's ok to be a virgin, that he's still manly. Then he asks him what kind of moves he puts on the ladies. Well, Snapey boy is still shocked about having Fred Weasley in a dress and drunk as hell in front of his office. Fred takes his silence as him being gay! He tells him 'Now mate, I may not be educated in _that_ kind of romance but I suggest you get out there! You may have greasy hair and a hideous nose, but I'm sure some blokes look for what's on the inside!' Then Fred goes and hugs Snape! I think the contact of the hug woke Snape up from his shock because the moment Fred let go Snape rushed straight into a lecture. From there it gets boring and predictable, but _that_ was a memorable night." George finished with a proud grin.

"Boring?! I had to clean all the bathrooms in the school every weekend for two months thanks to you! And I _just know_ that Snape told all the teachers that I was unsure about my sexuality! I swear that Flitwick came onto me the next day at Charms. I've never been the same since…"Fred finished with a slightly dramatic sigh, but still kept his indignation in his voice.

Hermione, whose face had been void of any emotion, burst out into loud laughter. After a couple of seconds of laughing her face got red and she clutched her sides. She gasped for breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. She took a couple of deep breaths and finally calmed down. She looked at George, who was looking at her with an amused look, then over at Fred. Just when Fred thought it was over….

Hermione burst out laughing once more, this time she banged on the table with a fist. She leaned on George, but it seemed it wasn't enough because she fell onto the floor. Fred was scowling and George was chuckling trying to think of more stories to tell just to see her laugh like this again. When Hermione was out of laughter she stood up and fixed herself up. She sat down, coughed the last of the laughter out and sighed. With a smile still on her face she took a spoonful of food.

"Are you quite done?" Fred said the scowl now off his face but still annoyed.

"Yes, I still can't believe you told Snape that. I mean you must know he's bisexual." Hermione said her smile growing bigger.

Fred and George chuckled. Throughout the rest of dinner the twins shared stories of their crazy escapades with Hermione.

::::::::::::::::::::::------------------------------------------------------------------::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione and George were walking through the halls on their way to McGonagall's office. Hermione's feeling was beginning to creep up on her again; she wringed her hands trying to distract herself.

George noticed Hermione's nervous habits beginning to become more and more visible. He took in a deep breath and reached over to hold her hand. Her hand felt soft and warm in his, and he squeezed it reassuringly. He looked over at her and smiled.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of her hand being held. It was amazing that she could feel so safe with such a simple gesture and touch. She looked over at George to see him smiling. She smiled back at him and sighed, feeling content. They soon arrived in front of McGonagall's office and knocked on her door.

McGonagall appeared in the doorway and said, "Mr. Weasley, nice to see that you are wearing clothes this time."

::::::::::::::::::::::::-----------------------------------------------------------------::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sorry for the late update…again. I hope that it was long enough. Updates may not come in often thanks to school. I know that this chapter had practically nothing to do with anything but I felt giddy and random when I wrote this lol…PLEASE review I know it's asking a lot especially when you don't feel like reviewing but it does make me write more often.** I WILL BE USING A SUGGESTION THAT I ASKED FOR IN AN EARLIER CHAPTER IN CHAPTER 6 OR 7!!!**


	6. Kisses and Butterflies

I know it's been a long, long, loooonnngg, while! Please forgive me! Anyways here goes the new chapter!

-----------------------------=====================-----------------------------

George smirked and replied, "It's nice to see you too Professor. Although I do miss that charming pair of leopard pajamas you were modeling during our last meeting".

McGonagall appeared flustered for a half of a second before choosing to ignore the comment and turned to Hermione, "I believe I should take advantage of this situation Miss Granger, so I must admit that the last essay you turned in for class was especially spectacular", she said smiling that oh-so-rare smile.

Hermione, shocked at receiving such a compliment at a time like this, blushed and mumbled, "Thank you Professor".

McGonagall turned around and walked to her desk, taking a seat behind it. Hermione and George followed her lead and each took a seat in the chairs placed in front of her desk. The professor fished out her jar of sweets from a drawer and silently offered then to the pair. George and Hermione both smiled in thanks and grabbed some of the candies.

After everything was settled McGonagall began, "So, it appears that the sexual tension between the two of you has gotten out of hand," Minerva glared at George whose face now held a wide and mischievous grin, "Now believe me when I say you two are not the first to express their feelings for each other in such a way. However, while the both of you may be 'in love'", here she added air quotes, "you should be aware of something called self-control. I am not here to tell any student who to, as the younger generation says, hook up with. But I am here to let students know when something is out of line. I think that a fair punishment would be to assign you both to scrub the trophies spotless every Saturday this month. But Albus believes that since this is the first offence (for Miss Granger that is) I should be a bit more lenient. So it has been decided that only _one _Saturday will be sufficient. And Professor Snape has just informed me that there was a little mishap earlier in his class, and his class needs some cleaning," George groaned at the thought of spending his Saturday in a gloomy bat cave, "You should be happy Mr. Weasely that this will take place on only one Saturday. Or would you like to try for two?"

Hermione elbowed George and answered for him, "No Professor, one detention will get us straight. I'll make sure of it."

McGonagall gave a curt nod, "Good to hear. Now you two will report to Professor Snape's classroom at seven tomorrow morning. Your detention will take as long as it needs to. This means that the room must be spotless, and to _my_ liking seeing as Professor Snape has a date tomorrow." George snorted, and then tried to cover it up as a cough, but McGonagall took notice and glared.

She kept a cool, trained look on George and continued, "That is basically all. Tomorrow, seven o'clock. You are dismissed."

Hermione felt intensely relieved, suppressed a sigh and got up to leave, followed by George. They both walked out of the office without further problems…until.

"Oh George! Why must you make things so difficult! You almost got us _another _detention. You may enjoy it but I certainly don't!" and with that she gave him a good whack on the head and proceeded to walk away.

George stood befuddled for a moment, before realizing that Hermione was already turning the corner. He was filled with the urge to laugh at the thought of being beat up by Hermione but decided it wasn't the best thing to do when she was mad at him. Instead he decided to catch up with her and apologize.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~69696969696969696969~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She walked away in an angered manner and got rather far before realizing what she just did. She just smacked George Weasley across the head. Hermione Granger with the mighty height of five feet six inches just _smacked _six foot George Weasley. She almost stopped to turn back and apologize before realizing that she couldn't back down now after making such a scene. Hermione groaned and looked down at her reddening hand. Why was she so impulsive all of a sudden? First she kisses George, then accepts a date from him and now she slaps-

"Hermione! Hermione wait!"

She stopped and grudgingly turned to around to face George. She blushed as she noticed that his right ear had gotten injured in her moment of craziness.

"I'm sorry I got you detention, cupcake".

Although -as mentioned- George was many inches taller he managed to look like a child in the face of punishment. Hermione could almost laugh at the perfected look that had been undoubtedly been used on poor Mrs. Weasley.

His head was bowed, eyed look up with his lips pouted. Here he was, a seventeen year old man acting twelve years younger. It was adorable to see him like this.

Hermione's heart melted, as did her firm gaze. She blushed at the pet name, not able to hate it. She was torn between slapping herself to get a grip and giggling.

"Oh George," she sighed, using the phrase the second time tonight.

"Forgive me?" he sounded so innocent and sincere she could've just melted on the spot into mush.

Hermione laughed and said, "I should be the one asking for forgiveness." She reached up and kissed his still red ear.

This didn't help make it any less red though. On the contrary the rest of his face did all the way down to his neck. George felt tingles travel from his ear down his spine.

"Believe me, brownie, I don't mind. You can hit me any day of the week if you kiss it better every time." He wiggled his eyebrows, sensing that everything was alright between them. Hermione slapped his arm, but lightly of course, and continued walking.

George, Hermione noticed, did not follow. She turned around to find him massaging his arm, eyes closed with a pained look on his face.

"I'm not gonna kiss it," she replied with a smirk and continue the path to the tower.

"But it might be broken!" he yelled this while catching up to follow her, clutching his arm.

"Highly doubt it" she said, smirk still in place.

"Its..its-its bleeding! Look!" he flung the "broken" arm in front of her.

Hermione touched the perfectly normal arm and said, "Poor baby, maybe I should…"

George sniffled for added effect and raised his arm closer to her mouth.

Hermione lowered her mouth to the crook of his elbow and-

"But I slapped you shoulder not you arm. No this won't do, you're lying." She practically skipped to the Fat Lady's portrait with a sly smile on her face.

George chuckled at her audacity and began to song to her.

"Why do you build me up (build me up) buttercup, baby, just to let me down and mess me around?" his voice reverberated off the walls.

"How sweet! Oh, I always new you two would make such a lovely couple!" was the Fat Lady's reply.

"Oh we're not-" but Hermione was cut off by George.

"I did too. That's what I've been telling my little pumpkin for years! She finally saw the light" George said brightly.

The Fat Lady giggled and swung open for them, completely forgetting to ask for the password.

George ushered a stunned Hermione through the portrait. Seeing as she was not coming to any time soon he continued his ushering all the way to the girls' staircase.

"Well 'night, love", George said as if it was natural and gave her a quick kiss.

"Yes…'night, love" Hermione said kissing him this time and started up the stairs.

"Wait a moment!" she yelled, coming out of her daze.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"You are aware everyone will be under the impression we are…well, together by tomorrow at lunch with the Fat Lady knowing right?"

"Well we are. It's not a lie", George replied in a matter of fact voice.

"We are?"

"Yes, unless you mind"

"No"

"Okay then, 'night love"

"Night"

And Hermione started up the stairs. As she reached the top she realized she was now George Weasley's girlfriend. She imagined about all the things that would entail.

She got a headache just thinking about it. And butterflies.

00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_okay its late lol here it is. Sorry for spelling mistakes I haven't read it over. Sorry if its choppy lol. Night, loves ___


	7. Stupid, Giggly, Girly Insanity

Okay I'm gonna to update more often on the request of a friend. I won't name names but its alexis :P The chapters are either gonna be out sooner but shorter or longer but later. I have lots of school work like I should be doing right now lol….

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione awoke to the sound of the most annoying buzzing of her alarm. As she groped around for the off button she damned it to hell. She forced one eye open and saw that it was five-forty in the morning and cursed._ Isn't it Saturday?_

She finally turned off the damned object and threw the covers off her but still laid in bed. Hermione threw her arm over her eyes to shield the sun and gathered her thoughts. She must've set the alarm so early for a reason…

Another curse was mumbled when she remembered she had detention. One more was given as her mind recalled it was for kissing George inappropriately in front of _everyone._ But a smile grew in her face when she remembered what was scheduled after detention. A date. A date with George. She giggled and suddenly didn't mind being awake at such an hour. Hermione jumped out of bed and began to hum a song. She thought about what to where to Hogsmead.

_Well I can't wear the same thing to detention, it'll get dirty. I'll just rush back here and change. _Hermione decided that was best and gathered some shorts and a baggy t-shirt she wore when she washed the car.

She hopped in the shower and began to lather her hair with her much-loved flowery scented shampoo. She smiled yet again at the memory of the nicknames George had called her last night. She felt slightly giddy when she remembered that kiss and the way he had called her love in that husky tone. Giggling, she washed out the shampoo. Hermione couldn't stay mad at him, he was too charming.

She began to massage in her conditioner and tried to remember why she had gotten mad at him…

Her heart stopped. Her brain stopped. Every movement stopped. She froze.

The butterflies started their fluttering once more.

The last time she had felt them this way was when George had said…

When he had…said…

She let out something that was a mixture of a laugh, a gasp and a shout. She, Hermione, was George Weasely's girlfriend! She was girlfriend to George Weasley!

Hermione had never hyperventilated before but she thought that she might be doing it now. She had to think of breathing. In. Out. In. Out. She laughed loud and did a little shimmy.

She almost began to cry. After waiting for almost three years, hoping and wishing. She had dreamed of the many ways this would happen to her but this topped them all. She thought that this day would never arrive. She never believed he would look at her with her books and think she was attractive or the girl for him. She wasn't crazy in thinking he could possibly like her. Those years she'd spent pining for him weren't worthless and desperate. And then she really did cry.

She realized how silly this was, crying over a boy. She was supposed to be strong. But she convinced herself that she deserved a moment of pure, girly insanity. No one would ever know how extremely stupid she was being. She laughed through the tears and imagined the hand holding, kissing and cuddling that was to come.

She felt light as air as she finished her shower. Bubbly and warm, she blamed all the impulses she felt at the moment on her moment of insanity.

0—0-0-00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-000—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—00-0-0-0—0

I know this is really short but I was in the mood to write this. Don't know why…I don't know if I described the things she was feeling well enough. I've felt them before and it's not easy to write down. Sadly though my story didn't go as great, he was just kidding and didn't mean any of the feelings he said he felt. Okay enough angst! Lol I'm good now so

f--- him :D Review and I'll update faster. The date is next!!!! And detention… I wonder what'll happen… ;)


	8. HalfNaked Men Galore

Disclaimer: I do not *sniffle* own Harry Potter…

George smiled as he watched a dazed Hermione make her way up the steps. As soon as she made the left to take the other flight of stairs to her room he let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair. He still felt nervous from practically asking her to be his girlfriend. His hands were shaking and his knees felt weak. The charming face that he held during their conversation was so convincing it surprised even him. He didn't even know what possessed him to be so bold. So spontaneous.

He walked over to take a seat on the plush couch in front of the dying fire. What was he getting himself into? This all started out as a small façade to help with potion but now…

He really didn't want to hurt Hermione but he was now digging a hole so deep he couldn't climb out. Did he like her? Well, she was a friend. George had never really talked to Hermione much. She hung out with his little brother and sister and with Harry, and he with his own friends.

And he couldn't deny that he was hoping for the potion to last awhile so he could have an excuse to be with her. But was it solely physical attraction? Was that the only reason that he was also acting as though he'd had a bit of the potion?

George thought about what he did like about her. She was sweet, when she wasn't harassing him. He chuckled at the thought. Her intellect only made her more desirable in his opinion. _I mean, who wants a bimbo?_ She displayed during dinner that she did have a funny bone, a plus with this Weasley.

However, beyond that George realized he didn't know much about her. He was convinced though, that there was _something_ there. Whether they would get a stronger friendship or a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, he didn't know.

He concluded that whatever happened this would be over in a week or two. Until then this would be fun. In the end everything would fix itself. George would play along. _No one is gonna get really hurt. _

With his conscience cleared, George made his way up to his room. The last thought that flitted through his mind before he went to bed was how being with Hermione wouldn't be so bad.

Hermione finished up her shower and began her morning ritual. It was six fifteen when she stepped out of her dormitory, still filled with sleeping roommates. She noticed as she descended the stairs that there was no sign of George. The thought that maybe he had gone without her flitted through her mind.

_He wouldn't would he?_ She wondered. Hermione took a seat a particularly comfy, patched armchair that sat next to the fireplace and wondered what she should do.

Being his girlfriend -she smiled- must entitle them to walk together right? Drumming her fingers on the arm of the chair, Hermione contemplated going to his room and checking if he was still there. She blushed as her mind wandered without her and imagined what he wore to bed. She checked her watch and noticed that it was six-twenty. Hermione Granger was never late and even a Weasley wouldn't ruin her streak.

Again, the cautious voice in her head that always stopped her from committing the act of stupid seemed absent. She stood up with a purposeful look on her face and marched up the boys stairs. She yanked open the door and realized what she'd done.

"Oh my" she gasped. The scene before her looked like it should be taped off.

Pieces of clothing were hanging everywhere and anywhere. Like vines on the canopies of every unmade bed hung belts, pants, and shirts. She made a face when she saw that among the candy wrappers lay the, hopefully clean, underwear of the occupants of the room, tidy whities _and _boxers to be exact. She wondered which George wore. A pair with smiley faces covered a lamp that was placed on a desk. Broken quills were scattered all over the desk along with ink-blotched parchment. Hermione almost gagged when her eyes caught sight of…she didn't even know what it was. It was fungus ridden and a greenish purple color.

_Is it-? No! Yes! Merlin, it's moving! _She was very glad she hadn't eaten breakfast before venturing into the boy's "room". Before she threw up last night's dinner she remembered why she was up there.

She looked around and analyzed each of the four beds. The pair on the left had red hair. Hermione hoped that they slept face up which would make figuring out who was George much easier. She checked the one close to her and the door first.

Luck seemed to be on her side because it was George. George was curled up into a fetal position and was hugging his pillow closer to his face. Hermione bit back a laugh as she took in the scene. All that stuck out of the covers was his head which featured a gaping mouth. She sat on his bed and shook his shoulders.

"George, wake up" she whispered, still gently shaking his shoulders.

"… Spider monkey…flying...magical egg plants…" he slurred as sleep coated his words, fogging them up.

Hermione bit back a laugh. "Wake up, George", she said louder this time.

"Mmph…five minutes, mum" he mumbled, burying himself deeper into the confines of his sheets.

"You doofus, it's Hermione! We have detention remember?" she laughed.

At this George shot straight up in bed and looked wildly around. His eyes widened when he saw Hermione's grinning face. _Thump._ He had fallen out of bed when he tried to get up to quickly.

"What the _bloody_ hell?!" came a groggy, half shout on the opposite side of the room.

In a matter of seconds three wands were pointed at Hermione, before being lowered as they recognized her. George lay tangled in the sheets on the floor, beet red from embarrassment.

"Hullo Hermione, fancy seeing you here at this hour" Fred said charmingly as George finally freed himself.

Lee Jordan and another seventh year began to chuckle at George's expense.

Hermione blushed when she noticed she was in a room with four shirtless boys, three of whom were quidditch players. She cast her eyes downward and explained to all four why she was in there.

"I have a detention to serve with George in-"she look at her watch, "fifteen minutes and I came to get him because I figured he forgot. When I tried to wake him well…you know what happened". She looked up to see what their responses were and forced her eyes to look at faces.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot!" George exclaimed, running to his trunk and gathering clothes, clad in only his underwear. As he searched Hermione couldn't help but notice how wonderful he looked. His hair was messier than Harry's in the sexiest way. He was lean but far from lanky. There were the beginnings of abs on his torso, a sprinkling of freckles over his pecs and chest. His muscular arms flexed as he moved his belongings around to find a pair of socks. She jumped when he yelled in triumph as he found them.

_Ignore the bare *gulp* chests._

"You're welcome here anytime, Hermione", Fred said, wiggling his eyebrows. He was a bit more muscular than George. Other than broader shoulders that had the potential to compliment stronger arms, Fred and George shared the same traits. Hermione did, however noticed a happy trail of hair leading from under his belly button down to- _Oh Merlin._ The room seemed to get stuffier.

_Don't look down._

"Oh yeah, for sure. You don't even have to knock", Lee said grinning, leaning his muscular body against the post of his bed. Hermione's eyes almost widened when her eyes fell on Lee. His smooth, chocolate skin seemed to have no imperfections. _HE_ did have abs. _Oh, and what a pack it was_. His shoulders were broader than even Fred's and were connected to arms that seemed to have the ability to bench Hermione herself. His skin seemed to call Hermione. It looked baby soft and Hermione wanted to test her observation.

_Fa- faces, look a-at their faces… _

"And if your roommates every annoy you you're welcome to spend the night here. You can share my bed so you won't have to sleep on the floor." This came from the seventh year she didn't know. "Name's James by the way", he also grinned. He was the buffest of them all. As she took in his perfectly chisled pecs, abs, and muscled arms she even noticed his calves had cuts from the many work outs he must go through. His chest was also the only one in the room with hair. It was not in any way a turn-off though, not a bush but a light spread. He had a manly look about him. Hermione could see him as a hero in those romance novels she did _not_ read.

_Those arms…and a six pack! Imagi-FACES!_

She tried, oh did she try, but the blush only grew more apparent on Hermione's face. Thankfully, George emerged from the bathroom now dressed in casual attire.

Having heard their "polite" conversation George said, or rather growled, "Very nice of you, mates, but she's taken. C'mon Hermione."

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the dormitory.

"Thanks for the offer. Nice meeting you." Hermione managed to squeak this out as she left the room with George. George let go of her hand and she barely closed the door before she was spun around.

George understood what those gits were up to, but it didn't mean he would like it. For some reason_**,**_ he felt angry that they would try that charm all five of them used on other girls on Hermione. _His_ Hermione. If he was going to go along with Fred's plan and fake this, all the rules that applied in real relationships would apply. He knew he was being a bit primitive, like a caveman, but she was his girlfriend and no other bloke was going to change that

George kissed her thoroughly and sweetly, holding her by the waist and the nape of her neck. Hermione managed to get her brain working and responded feverously.

"Good morning, love" he said, grinning widely, panting.

"Morning, George" she gasped, also grinning.

"Thanks for waking me up, I would've been hours late."

"No problem, if waking you up comes with a kiss like that I'll do it every day." She wasn't sure where she got the impulse to say this but she passed it off as nothing.

He laughed and once again grabbed her hand and walked down the stairs with her.

Somewhere along the way down to the dungeons George had dropped Hermione's hand and slung it over her shoulder.

Hermione was laughing at a theory George had just recently shared.

"I'm serious! That story I told you last night at dinner has only increased my suspicions" George stated with a convinced look.

"George! Professor Snape is _not_ gay!" Hermione managed through her laughter.

"But it explains everything! Look, he had a boyfriend during his years at Hogwarts and they were very much in love" a solemn mask gracing his features, "The poor bloke was probably under a love potion. During this time Snape was as normal as he could manage. Clean shaven, so to speak. Then one day the love of his life came to his senses and realized what a prick Snape was. He took him to the Three Broomsticks and tried to let him down easy. They couldn't make it work, you see. He'd met someone else who could make him happy, someone who wasn't a deatheater. Marcus, I think his name would be. And since then Snape has been wallowing in self-pity and bitterness. He doesn't wash his hair because he sees no need now that HE'S not there to run his hands through it." George produced a dramatic sigh and a twinkle in his eye to match old Dumby's.

"And he holds such resentment toward Gryffindor because we're all so attractive that it reminds him of his ex-lover". He finished.

Hermione shuddered. "How on earth did you imagine that up??"

"Trelawny figures I have the eye", George said, his chin held up high in mockery.

Hermione burst into more laughter, to which George joined in. Once they're hurting stomachs were too much to bear and they stopped they walked in comfortable silence.

Hermione felt the need to be honest.

"George, I feel like we don't know each other much."

"I know what you mean, well then lets hop to it"

"What?" She gave him a questioning look.

"Let's ask each other questions and find out more about each other"

"Oh…alright. What's your favorite color?" Hermione asked brightly, happy that he didn't think her question was stupid.

"Green." He answered.

"Blue." She countered with a smile.

"Favorite ice cream flavor" he asked.

"Cookies 'n' crème for sure" she replied, almost drooling at the thought.

"Strawberry", to which she made a face and they both laughed.

"Favorite season" she inquired.

"Fall, I love it when the leaves turn those fall colors." He looked as if he was imagining them at that moment.

"I love every season. Never like one to drag on for too long." She didn't notice she leaned even closer to George, who also didn't notice his arm wrapping tighter around her protectively.

"Would you rather snog Fudge or Flitwick?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"George!" she smacked his chest lightly, laughing at the thought.

"It's a perfectly decent question!" he stated innocently.

Hermione mumbled an answer.

"What was that, love?" he asked still grinning.

"Fudge! I'd rather snog Fudge all right?" She blushed and looked away from George, amusement playing on her face at what they were discussing.

"Good choice, I have a feeling Flitwick would attempt to put a little tongue into it."

She squealed with disgust. "George!"

He laughed at the look of horror that was on her face and tugged her closer when she tried to pull away in mock anger.

"You're lucky you're a cute one, Weasley" she huffed, crossing her arms. She realized what she said and wondered why she seemed unable to hold her tongue lately.

"I knew you only liked me for my looks." He sniffled.

She laughed, "George, I like you for much more than your looks. Your shenanigans wouldn't be worth putting up with if it was only for your looks,"

He ignored the insult and instead questioned her on her vocabulary.

"Really, Hermione? Shenanigans? What are you eighty?"

"It's a perfectly acceptable substitution for a more vulgar use of 'your shit'!" she said in exasperation.

"You're so sexy when you curse, love. You know that?" giving her a peck on the lips.

Hermione blushed and awkwardly mumbled a thank-you.

The rest of the way down to detention continued the same way. Their laughter rang through the halls and so did their small rows.

They arrived in front of Snape's office and George removed his arm. Hermione proceeded to knock on the door.

"Come in" came the reply surprisingly from Snape, who they thought would be on his 'date'.

"Poppy dear, I need to know how fancy the restaurant that we're going to is" Snape walked through the door that led to his quarters. He stopped and his eyes widened.

Hermione, George and Snape all stood planted, shocked and unsure what to say. Snape stood there in a half unbuttoned blue dress shirt, slacks and holding two ties, one green and one silver. His hair was even combed and looked slightly less greasy.

_How Slytherin_, Hermione thought.

Snape finally gathered some dignity and asked in his lazy tone, "What are you two doing here?"

"We have detention today, given by Professor McGonagall." Hermione was the one to answer.

"I seem to have forgotten due to… other arrangements." Snape said with as much dignity as a man half-naked and shoeless could be.

He continued, "You two wait here until Minerva arrives and do not touch any-"

"Oh Sevvy!! You dressed up for me!" Madam Pomfrey ran in, a look of joy on her face and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She was wearing a white dress with blue polka-dots and blue heels.

It took all Hermione had not to gag at the sight. She felt George lean closer to her and he whispered something out of the corner of his mouth.

"I have a feeling that this means my theory isn't true."

_**So? What do you think? I hope it isn't dreadful…Oh and now I have a beta, my beautiful cousin. A downside is she likes Twilight *bleh*. But I love her…and happily annoy her by being on Team Jacob. Leeches suck! Literally lol **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews! They mean so much. Keep on reviewing! OH! And thanks so much for adding me to your story alerts/ favorites! It almost makes me cry! Lol**_


	9. Of Suffocating Bosoms

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter….on DVD. I do N-NO-NOT own Harry Potter the franchise, there I said it…*hmph* -_-

I'm BAACCKK!! :D Blame the teachers for my absence…I have so much damn h.w these days…which I should be doing now. Hope you enjoy it. I MAY BE A BIT RUSTY! Lol Just a warning.

_Last Chapter_

"_Oh Sevvy!! You dressed up for me!" Madam Pomfrey ran in, a look of joy on her face and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She was wearing a white dress with blue polka-dots and blue heels. _

_It took all Hermione had not to gag at the sight. She felt George lean closer to her and he whispered something out of the corner of his mouth._

"_I have a feeling that this means my theory isn't true."_

The scene that was laid out before McGonagall was completely surreal. Severus Snape was being showered in kisses that were undoubtedly inappropriate by none other than Poppy in front of Hermione Granger who could catch flies with her gaping mouth and what looked like a disappointed George Weasley.

"What in heaven's name is going on here?!" Minerva shouted.

All at once Snape turned an interesting shade red, his usual cool lost in the wave of embarrassment that washed over him. Madam Pomfrey, who had been unaware that there were students in the room, yelped and to cover up her bosom which seemed to be struggling for escape in the revealing blue-dotted dress. Hermione couldn't help but also turn red at the situation she was currently in and George, well he was busy trying to extricate the thought of Pomfrey being attractive that had entered his mind at the sight of her.

"Professor Snape this behavior is completely inexcusable, especially in front of students! And Madam Pomfrey! I expected better judgment than to parade around in such attire on school grounds" McGonagall used the voice and stance usually saved for admonishing students.

Hermione looked down at a crack on the stone floor which ran parallel against her right foot and George watched the conversation before him with great amusement, wishing he had some Bertie Botts to enjoy with it.

"I suggest you finished getting dressed Severus", McGonagall said in a tone that did not suggest, "Poppy, I will discuss this with you and Severus when you return from your outing. And you two, you seem to have served your detention beyond what was deserved. Your poor, innocent eyes"

_Did she just shudder? _Hermione thought.

You may leave and enjoy Hogsmeade. Please stay out of trouble" she said in a wary voice.

"Thanks Minnie!" George exclaimed, grabbing Hermione's arm and running off before McGonagall could tell him off for using the hated nickname.

"I don't think I'll ever recover! I may _actually_ need therapy!" Hermione said loudly once they rounded the corner.

"I'll never forgive myself for not having a camera. Forge will never believe it!" George said the disappointed look on his face again.

"I don't I even believe it. I mean _Madam Pomfrey_ snogging _Snape_?!" she yelled with disgust causing passing first years to jump and stare at her with eyes concerned for her sanity.

Both turned to look at each other and took in the other's horrified face and not unlike earlier burst into peals of laughter. The laughter became persistent and stayed hearty. So much so that they could no longer walk and had to lean against the stone wall nearly knocking over a knight and a portrait, whose protests were buried under laughter.

"He-he act-actually tri-tried tried to fix hi-his haiiirr!" George managed through his laughter. The statement caused Hermione to fall deeper onto the floor and, if possible laugh, harder.

"Pomfrey's fa-ace whe-when she real-reali realized we were in th-the room!" she yelled out in raucous laughter.

Once again the looked at one another and laughed more. The laughs began to die down and they began their walk to the Gryffindor tower when George remembered _McGonagall's_ face on entering the room and he began to laugh more. Hermione laughed at George's laughter. George laughed at the thought of them only laughing because they had not been able to stop laughing.

This time not only did first years think the two crazy but all years of every house. Some smiled at the pair while others tip toed around them praying to Merlin they wouldn't be attacked.

"Stop- stop. I ha-have to-to pee. Merlin help me." Hermione managed to calm herself into chuckles. George, ever the gentleman, also gathered himself and only had laughter escaping him at random moments.

They made their way to the portrait of the Fat Lady and blurted the password.

Hermione ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories and relieved herself, while George walked to up his dormitory to change into better clothes for the trip to Hogsmeade.

With luck, they both descended the stair at the same time and smiled at each other. Both had changed into clothing more suitable for a first date.

At the thought of this being their first date George figured he should be a tad more romantic and conjured a rose with a flick of his wand. He handed it to Hermione.

"Oh George! You're so cliché" she said but none-the-less threw caution to the wind and kissed him.

They pulled apart and walked toward the portrait to make their way to the village, holding hands.

He scoffed at the sight before him. It was enough to make him sick. He had never been someone malevolent, but this time his jealousy was crossing the line and he was allowing it. George knew he had liked Hermione but did he care? He guessed not if he had the stones to ask her out not only in front of the entire school but him too.

As he sat in the chair closest to the fireplace and watched the couple walk by not even realizing they were being watched he vowed to get her. After all, had he not been the one pining for her all this time? George had betrayed his trust. The portrait door closed as they left and he swiftly got up and left to find a date to get his mind off her for a while.

They reached village grounds and Hermione and George were beaming. His arm had found its way around her waist and hers around his.

"Oh I need some new quills and ink. Oh and parchment, those essays from Snape have nearly cleared me out. Oh! And I can't forget to get some-" Hermione was effectively silenced by George, who had placed his palm over her mouth.

"As adorable as your rambling is, don't you think you need to breathe between sentences, love?" he said with a lopsided grin.

Hermione chuckled under his hand and nodded. He removed his hand and pecked her lips. Hermione placed her hands on either side of his face and held him there, deepening the kiss. She couldn't help but yet again wonder where her cautious nature had gone. This thought left her mind and soon as it came when George rested his hands on her waist and squeezed.

"Oi! Why don't you two get a room! We just got here and we don't want to go blind!"

The pair broke apart to find Ron standing behind them with a girl neither knew holding her hand. He sneered and continued his walk into the busy village.

George saw the crestfallen look that overcame Hermione's face and felt his own heart ache.

"Hey", he said softly. Hermione's gaze fell on him, worry still in her eyes.

"He'll come around. It just takes the git longer than us normal people." George whispered, smiling.

Hermione smiled at his sweetness and whispered to him a "thanks".

"Now, we must go on! You, my sweet, informed me that you were in desperate need of quills!" George exclaimed tugging Hermione on deeper into the crowd in the direction of Flourish and Blotts. Hermione giggled and allowed herself to be engulfed in the happiness George radiated.

And there you go. ^_^ I hope it wasn't terrible; I'm sleepy and have an extreme headache. IF there are any grammatical mistakes please excuse me, my beta very responsibly did not answer my text to edit and I'm just too excited to wait. I forgot how wonderful it is to escape into the world of fanfiction. I've been surrounded by jackasses. -_- Boys can be too confusing, I wish I still thought they were icky and not necessary and from- what was it Mars? ANYWAYS, thanks soooo much to those who have reviewed even though I had not updated in forever.

**I WILL FINISH THIS STORY, I SWEAR.** So be on the lookout for updates, continue to review! OH and I will be seeing new moon, just so I can justly criticize the book and movie. And the Pathetic Bella and Bipolar Edward and to continue to love BOOK Jacob, sorry the actor has a baby face :/ Alright I'm gonna sleep, peace.


	10. Comments from a Terrible Author

Ahhh welll….*cough*….i _know, I know_ it's been a good while…

Well my excuses are abundant if not acceptable, I've been ridiculously busy and that was so unexpected when I started this story…

I'm sincerely hoping that by the end of this summer (or at most year) I will have finished this story! It's a goal of mine to get rid of the nagging feeling of failure not only to the story and myself but to the reviewers that are actually awaiting an update. You all don't know how much your favorite-ing of this story has influenced my decision to finish this instead of abandon it.

It's going to take a while, while I read the chapters I've published so far over and over again to get into the groove of the story and reinvent it into something (hopefully) better, more mature, and with more depth than I had expressed oh-so-many (MANY) months ago. As it is now, the chapters I have so far will remain the same, except with some touch ups on grammar and punctuation and little "oops," and I will just be adding new chapters.

Wish me luck as I venture into the realm of writing HP fanfiction once again, and I'm planning a new story with a completely different yet hopefully amazing couple and time, that will be posted either after I finish Two Weeks or during the resumption of it! :D

So, I AM back, but please don't expect an update within the next weeks, or even two months, because I'm still drowned in work. And as you can tell there's a lot of hoping that this all goes well, and I don't want to let anyone down.

Thank you so much again for your support in still leaving reviews and favorite-ing the story when the it had not been touched upon for so long, without them I would have NEVER finished this. 33333


	11. Of Quills and Chocolates

This is only a bit of a test run…It's weird going back to a story you've been away from for so long D: Let me know what you think and I hope to update soon:D

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione couldn't resist giving in to George's jolly mood and grinned, allowing him to guide her to the entrance of Scrivenshaft's.

The bell at the doorway tinkled merrily as they escaped the crowded street. Although they reached their destination George did not let go of Hermione's hand and she couldn't say she minded…

Once in front of the quill display George began to play salesman.

"So, m'lady, what kind of quill were you looking for?" he grinned, spreading his arms out towards the immense collection.

"Hmm, I was thinking of something with a bit of _flair_," she said, humoring her ridiculous boyfriend.

"Well then I have just the quill for you!"

He reached toward a pile of particularly flashy quills and pulled one out that had Hermione suppressing laughter. It flashed the words "sexy" and "juicy" in bold, shimmery print alternatively on the feather while its stem seemed to be bedazzled.

"George, that's utterly hideous!" she managed, still struggling to hold in her laughter.

"What are you talking about?" said George, looking mock-offended, "This is the classiest quill you could ever own!"

"Hmph!"

They both turned to look at an offended looking sixth year who roughly grabbed a quill from that same pile, and then proceeded to stomp to the cashier. This only had them laughing, turning to each other trying to muffle their mirth.

The shopkeeper shot them a glare, shaking his head. Hermione thought she should soon enough purchase what she needed before they were kicked out.

They eventually made their way to the counter and Hermione paid for her supplies. She had hoped to prove to the clerk that she was sane and not some hooligan but George wasn't making it easy for her.

"That'll be ten Sickles," the clerk said.

Hermione began to rummage her pockets for her change purse, but her search was interrupted by a certain boy's wandering hands.

"George!" she squeaked, jumping a bit.

"Sorry, just trying to help you look," said George innocently.

The clerk coughed, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry…erm…here you go," she smiled, trying to ignore her burning cheeks.

Just then, George then got a mischievous spark of genius.

"So Hermione, how are we going to tell your mum the news?" he started out, concern lacing his voice.

She assumed he was referring to their newly formed relationship and as she waited for the clerk to wrap up her purchases she replied, "Well I can write her a letter as soon as we get back if you want to, but we could wait until Christmas…"

"Don't you think we should tell her news this big in person though? And by Christmas I don't think it'll be easy to hide…" George continued.

Hermione noticed that the nosy clerk slowed his work in order to catch the conversation and so she hoped to end it soon so they could go on with their date.

"George, as happy as I am to hear your enthusiasm, I don't think this is such a big deal!" she half-laughed.

"You don't think having a baby is a big deal?" said the red-head.

Hermione turned redder than she had ever in her life, and found herself unable to speak. The clerk stood with his mouth agape.

She spluttered out nonsense before…

"George Weasley! You son-of-a-bitch! " –slap – "How dare you insinuate that _I_ would" – slap – " _ever_! You git!" And she gave one final slap before she grabbed her bag of items and wove her way out of the shops.

"But we forgot to cast the contraceptive charm, what else would explain your symptoms?" He yelled rather loudly as he followed her out onto the street.

Youth these days, thought the clerk.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She huffed as she walked aimlessly onto High Street; she'd never been known to curse before, not to mention so callously. Why was she so brash all of a sudden? She realized she had been asking herself this question rather a lot since yesterday…What cou-

"But we forgot to cast the contraceptive charm, what else would explain your symptoms?" came _his _voice.

It seemed every single head on the street turned to the couple, not helping Hermione's red cheeks.

She waited until he was close enough so that she could speak in a low voice that only he would hear. Cautioned be damned, at the moment she wanted to be impulsive and one-up this Weasely.

She grabbed onto the front of his shirt in a way that anyone else would see as flirty and looked up into his blue eyes.

"George Weasley, if you value your life and your reputation you stop this _right now_."

She sounded dangerous.

He liked it.

He wrapped his arms around her, completing the façade of a happy couple and kissed her forehead.

"Has anyone ever told you, love, you look sexy when you're angry?" He grinned, completely ignoring her threat.

"Has anyone ever told you, _dear_, that you're terribly immature?" she answered with false sweetness and pinched his forearm.

"_Ouch!_"

"Now, come on, Georgie, we have some errands to finish." She left without a look to him.

George scowled, rubbing his arm, thinking that the impulsive Hermione was much less kind than normal Hermione, but followed nonetheless.

"So _honeybun_, where are we off to now?" he said, albeit sarcastically, as soon as he caught up to her, comfortably placing an arm over her shoulder. He had a spring in his step and he didn't know why.

"Honeydukes, I've got a mean chocolate craving and I've depleted my stock," she calmly replied.

"Ahhh, I see."

A third year stood shocked, as were her other two friends that stood with her.

"They're mental." A brunette said.

"Those are the ones I saw laughing like hyenas the other day in the corridor!" commented her blonde companion.

"I can't imagine why anyone would want to waste away a day at Hogsmeade by going on a date," replied the third, screwing up her face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

What was a day in Hogsmeade without visiting Zonko's as well?

Not a day well spent at _all_, in George's opinion.

"Come one Hermione, we won't be in their past a half hour, I promise!" he tugged on her arm, relentless.

She had been diligently scanning the chocolate section of Honeydukes for the past ten minutes and was presently stuck between a new mint flavored organic flavor and her usual dark chocolate.

"In a minute George," mumbled Hermione barely paying attention to him. He growled in frustration, not usually denied a trip to Zonko's and definitely never having been resorted to pleading. Yuck.

So he sulked as she continued her internal debate for the next 4 minutes, until she went with the new mint, feeling particularly spontaneous. She paid for her purchase, ignoring George's "Finally!" and led the way out the shop.

And then to George's horror, she was distracted by a display by the door.

He groaned at the inability of women to just buy whatever is the hell the want instead of spending hours thinking if they should buy it or not. So he put his foot down.

"Hermione we're leaving. We can't spend the whole day in this damn shop," he said firmly.

"Just a _second_, George," she said exasperatedly as if _he_ was the one who was being difficult!

"Hermione, I swear if we don't get out of this shop I'll take those chocolates and eat them all myself before you even try one," he threatened.

"George, you're being dramatic. Zonko's isn't goi-"

Too late. Off George went, out the shop, running into the crowd.

She was shocked just for a moment before she let out a strangled scream of indignation. Everyone in the shop turned to look at her, some in shock, others in amusement , and a couple in annoyance.

The owner was appalled by her behavior, but before she could even finish her "Why, I _never_" or kick Hermione out, the girl in question bolted out the door.

"George Weasley! You get back here right now!"

She spotted his mop of red hair bobbing through the crowd, and thanked Merlin for the unique trait.

She ran faster than she ever knew she could and soon caught up with him as he neared a fountain of the founder of Hogsmeade village.

She gave one final surge of energy and jumped onto his back, but he remained standing as she strangled his neck, and struggled to yank her precious chocolates out of his raised hand.

"Argh!" was all he managed to say as he used his other hand to try and loosen her grip. Losing air, he threw the bag of chocolates a good distance from their scuffle.

She leapt off of his back, attempting a run to her candy, but found her feet comically kicking in midair. George had grabbed her around the middle to stop her from reaching the bag.

"Let…go!" she roughly said, failing to release his grip on her.

"No! Not unless you promise we go to Zonko's right now!" he said, out of breath from the effort of holding onto Hermione.

It was a simple request, but her pride and need to win would not allow her to give in to the prat.

"Never!" she said dramatically, causing him to grin even in the midst of everything.

"Alright, if you want it to be that way!"

She quickly found herself being carried bridal style, with George holding tightly so she could not escape.

He walked over to the fountain and threatened calmly, "You either agree to go to Zonko's or you get a refreshing bath in this nice fountain."

She couldn't help it, she screamed girlishly. Her heart pounded at a fast pace and in a Crookshanks-like way tried to claw her way out of his arms in vain.

She managed to snake her arms around his neck, holding on tightly so he could not drop her in without throwing himself in as well. As he partly loosened his hold by taking one arm off her to undo her laced hands, impulsively she swung her body to face him and wrapped her legs around his torso in an iron-like lock.

He tried to pull her off of him, his body responded to her but his mind was on a mission to win so he ignored the sparks that went through him and the urge to hold her even tighter to him.

She was completely unaware of what their close proximity was doing to him, and held on as tight as she could.

He got a particularly evil idea and before she could even interpret the look in his eyes he executed his plan. Or rather her concentration.

He kissed her as passionately as he could, which wasn't very hard considering he had bottled up the urge for so long now. She responded in kind and forgot to hold on to his neck, instead opting to run her hands through his hair. He slowly walked his way closer to the fountain, and Hermione was too preoccupied to notice.

He had her right where he wanted her, he simply had to let go and she would be soaked. But that was the problem.

_He had her right where he wanted her, and simply couldn't let go_.

"What in Merlin's name is the meaning of this behavior!"

_SPLASH_

George had let go of her in his surprise, yet his arms were frozen as if they still held her there.

Hermione blinked owlishly from her seat in the fountain, soaked to the bone.

McGonagall's lips were in such a thin line that they disappeared completely.

The crowd that had gathered to watch darted its eyes between the three.

An Owl stopped midflight to stop and see what had happened.

The spiders ceased their web making to-

Well, you get the point.

"Nice day for a swim huh, Professor?"

Hermione turned red. She had thought that thought, but why oh why had it escaped her lips?

Oh, were they in trouble.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So hopefully this wasn't complete doo-doo. Let me know in the reviews!:D


End file.
